A Deity's Decree
by Ferles
Summary: The following tale is an account of a specific conflict within the 1st war, shown through the eyes of two, very different individuals fighting for opposite sides; One stands for the Devil God Jashin and the other, the Sun God Susanno. The war between the old Gods are fought with mortal hands, and by mortal blood will they be won. The chronicle of the Deity's Decree begins here.


"Belated as usual, Brother Vayne."

The congregation of men and women turned their gazes upon the newcomer, scowls and disapproval etched into their features. The moment he entered the room, the air seemed to be... thicker. With a slight chuckle, the one called Vayne glanced up, the cloak around his shoulders as well as the abundance of hair around his skull hid most of his visage from view. Vayne shifted his weight with each step, descending the staircase that led into the Jashinist lair and coming closer to the light. The main source of illumination was in the center of the room, bathing a dark-robed elder, his face also hidden by long locks of hair and attire. The hood he wore faced Vayne, but shifted back to the other members once the murmurs grew to be enough of an annoyance. His glare at the group was enough to garner their attention and silence them. When they had quieted, the speaker returned his attention to Brother Vayne. "Is there a reason for your tardiness, Brother? Jashin may be understanding, but he is not a God of patience."

Vayne reached the floor and moved to take a seat at the far end of the room, setting his scythe's pole on the ground and leaning it against his neck, the blade hanging dangerously close to another member's face. "Apologies, Priest Markou. The Senjuu bastards bleed a little slower than the rest of the hethians." Markou's face seemed to lighten at the prospect of a good kill. "That is a respectable reason. Jashin find favor with you. He does not, however, find favor with those who stand against him." The priest's voice gained volume as he turned to his flock, returning to his initial message. "Do not harbor doubt, you can be certain they will meet judgement at our hands, but do not rest in leisure at our gift of undeath. A certain threat has made itself apparent to our coven." Priest Markou made a gesture, then several more members entered the large cave, both carrying a body wrapped in cloth. They brought the carcass to the middle of the room and set it on the table behind Markou. The Priest moved while speaking, throwing open the wrap to reveal who the body belonged to.

"This... This was Brother Tynes." The body was completely mummified, grotesque in it's form and texture. The arms were cringing, brought up to the chest and were held in a way that painted a visual of his death; Brother Tynes was clawing to remove something from his chest. His mouth was torn open in a silent scream, and his eyes were sunken, wide with pain and disbelief. "Brother Tynes?! How?! Those who invoke the Rights of Jashin cannot be expelled in such a manner! Even if we are set aflame we will continue to rise!" Similar cries arose as the members spoke their wonders.

Priest Markou was going to calm them, but a voice broke the arguments of the coven. It was barely a whisper, but the words were respected, if not feared enough to calm the Jashinists' rage. "No. He was drained, completely." Again, every eye fell on him. Vayne was quiet for a moment, then continued. "There is a clan of shinobi that have now allied with the Senjuu. We all know of them well." Realization hit each members face, twisting their features into that of rage. Markou nodded slowly, letting Vayne explain the situation. "Our most hated adversaries... Kaiita..." The name brought anger, rage, spite and hate as the members called out obscenities to the utterance of their enemy. Priest Markou again calmed them, it taking a full minute longer than necessary. "Brother Vayne speaks the truth, which leads me to my orders for the lot of you. Avoid these hethians at all costs. If you must do battle with them, take heed, use deception and perform the Possessed Blood ritual at a distance. If they get to you before you to them, Jashin save you." Vayne quieted, allowing the man to speak while he sat back and let his purple orbs absorb the religious elder and his words.

"We must take caution, brothers and sisters. Our coven is steadily depleting. Now that these Kaiita are on the move, we ourselves must be diligent. Take them on alone and silence them for good. They do not possess Jashin's gift of immortality. They are mortal, and so shall they bleed!" The battle cry that erupted from Markou's order was enough to give Vayne the cover he needed to exit the meeting. The Priest watched him go, already knowing the man's intentions as he climbed the stairs. Markou called out to Vayne, even though the man wasn't stopping. "The name of the man who killed Tynes is Kitsuro! Kitsuro Kaiita is now our target!" Vayne only smirked as he left the cave mouth, the thunderous applause and cries dying into the night. Within the audience of cheering devil-followers, a form rose up and took to Vayne's departure, catching up to him and trailing only a foot behind him as he strode briskly through the darkness.

"Then I'll present this Kitsuro a swift and painful death. Jashin be praised..."


End file.
